Llegar a ti
by isa-kagamine
Summary: Dos deseos..." por favor alguien... que me ame" " deseo alcanzarte" fueron los causantes de que dos personas de mundos opuestos se encontraran por primera vez y tal vez caigan en el amor entre si pero nada sera fácil ya que el destino declaro vencedor a otro amor... 2P!USXUK y USUK.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic de esta maravillosa serie llamada hetalia. Espero que les guste.

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia ni los personajes en este me pertenecen**

* * *

Si es que pudiera tener un secreto este sería un objeto… el objeto que es lo más importante para mí incluso más que mi propia vida.

Es un espejo mágico, único en su especie, que refleja mi mayor deseo… es otro mundo, uno con mi persona querida.

Desde que tengo memoria lo he tenido conmigo y a lo largo de los años es lo único que he observado, pero no entiendo… en ese mundo existe otro yo pero… ¿Por qué te hace daño?

Él ha tenido la única cosa por la que fui capaz de conquistar mi mundo, lo única razón por lo que fui capaz de destruir e eliminar todo a mí alrededor tratando de buscarte… él tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarte…

A lo largo de todos estos siglos lo he visto en silencio… él ha sido a quien abrazabas cálidamente en los días de tormenta y yo moría en el frio; él ha sido quien recibía la hermosa sonrisa tuya cada mañana y yo deseando que fuera para mí aunque fuera solo una vez; él ha sido la persona a la que le dedicaste un amor puro y sincero pero también ha sido la persona que te abandono en aquel día de lluvia y la razón de tu tristeza.

Por favor no llores…

Mírame, ¡mírame aunque sea una vez!... estoy aquí… ¡siempre he estado aquí! Por favor mírame… soy yo, al otro lado del espejo…

Aunque no escuches mis palabras ¡por favor no ignores los miles de te amo que te he declarado!...

Por favor no llores… al sentir soledad; aquí tienes a alguien que te ama con locura después de todo eres mi único fin.

Sonríe para mí aunque sea una vez… aunque no sepas quien soy…

Por favor no llores… ya que yo algún día secare tus lágrimas…

No importa la forma o como pero sé que llegare a ti…

Algún día…

Algún día…

Algún día…

Mi querido Inglaterra…

* * *

Sé que esta historia fue un tanto extraña pero esta es la versión del **2P! US**. Sé que me salió un poco distinto al **2P! US** usual de los fanfic pero en mi historia si es que no se dieron cuenta en el mundo **2P! NUNCA EXISTIO INGLATERRA** por lo que esto tiene mucho que ver con la forma de ser de este Estados unidos.

La verdad es que nunca me gustó mucho los fanfic **2P!** que eran demasiado pero demasiado sangrientos o psicópatas sin sentido así que me disculpo si es que alguien se ofende. En un inicio pensé que se quedaría como un one-shot pero mi mente ya ha planeado escenas 2P!USxUK y USUK así que… ¿qué opinan?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ante todo me gustaría agradecer a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y me animaron a continuar.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Los personajes pueden ser un poco **OCC**

-El **2P! US** su personalidad la estoy creando con unos cambios o sea es como un **2P!** alterno.

-En el mundo de este **2P!** alterno nunca existió un Inglaterra esto hizo que su comportamiento vario.

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

Lo sabía, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero a pesar de decírselo una y otra vez no podía dejar de pensarlo.

-¡Maldita rana! … y sus estúpidas palabras…

Lo peor de todo es que a pesar de refutarlo, discutir o mantenerse indiferente. Lo sabía, él sabía que era verdad…

Era verdad que se sentía completamente solo…

Sé que mis hermanos nunca se interesaron en mí a menos de conseguir algo y que todas mis queridas colonias, los únicos seres a los que trate de darle el amor que yo nunca tuve… me abandonaron… incluso él…

-No… no puedo pensar en eso… yo… no puedo…Por favor… no quiero llorar…

Con la manga del saco trato de detener las lágrimas que caían sin poder detenerse

-¡Por favor no quiero llorar!… no de nuevo… no ahora… sé que me es imposible el poder olvidar… ¡Por dios! incluso usando mi magia… pero…

Si es que pudiera tener un deseo… ¿puedo tenerlo?... si pudiera tener uno… ¿acaso puedo ser egoísta? y pedir algo para mí… aunque sea una vez… desearía…

Por favor… "alguien… que me ame" aunque solo sea una persona…

-Yo…

Inglaterra limpio sus lágrimas con a fuerza, apretó los puños y se levantó. Debía hacerlo este no era momento de sentirse débil, debía mantenerse en pie… era hora…

Trato de mantenerse lo más digno posible y se miró al espejo. Ojos esmeralda le regresaban la mirada con tristeza.

Diciendo unas palabras en gales antiguo se veía igual de compuesto que siempre

-No lo iba a permitir… nunca… por más que le doliera…

¡Nunca permitiría que alguien vea sus lágrimas!… solo hubo una persona… y siempre se arrepintió de aquella debilidad…

Nunca se repetirá, ¡nunca jamás!

Era hora el descanso había terminado y debía regresar a la reunión del G8, con un giro de mano quito el hechizo que bloqueaba la vista de la habitación y salio igual que siempre. Subía las escaleras con tranquilidad hasta que escucho chillidos, gritos de pánico y una explosión.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedía?

Su corazón latió con más fuerza que nunca y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Lo primero que vio fue a Italia paralizado, en un ataque de pánico y lleno de lágrimas.

-¡Italia!-le sujeto el brazo con fuerza- Italia ¡reacciona!

-¿Ve? ¿England?... yo… England-balbuceo mientras que cálidas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé… escuche un ruido extraño como unos cristales rompiéndose y luego…-usando toda su fuerza un tembloroso Italia trato de eliminar sus lágrimas-Doitsu me empujo al suelo cubriendome con su cuerpo, escuche un grito peroAlemania me ordeno que me quede aquí… yo estaba tan asustado que cuando levante la vista lo único que pude ver fue a Rusia, lastimado y sangrando en las sien correr con su tubería en aquella dirección.

Estoy asustado… por Doitsu…

-Inglaterra-san

Vio a Japón que sujetaba con fuerza la vaina de su katana.

-Japón dime que es lo que sucedió

-No sabría decirle-la nacion asiatica aunque se veia imperturbable mordio su labio con un ligero nerviosismo-. No me encontraba cuando todo sucedió solo escuche el escándalo y trate de llegar la más pronto posible pero en el pasadizo encontré a Alemania-san quien me oculto y me pidió venir a proteger a Italia-san.

-Esta bien, yo iré

-Inglaterra-san sé que no puedo detenerlo pero…-me tomo ambas manos con delicadeza y en su mirada imperturbable veía rostros de melancolia y tristeza- por favor cuídese

-Japón, tú también cuídate.

Y corrió

No importaba donde o cómo pero tenía que encontrarlo. Lo sabía, algo en él le decía esa persona se encontraba en peligro…al estar tan preocupado no nota la sombra que se sernia sobre él, sintió como unas manos le tapaban la boca y lo arrastraban dentro de la habitación.

Forcejee liberándome pero cuando quise arremeter contra el agresor me detuve... unos ojos azules me miraban asustados era… Francia.

-Francia que te…-fue lo único que pudo decir al ver el estado del francés.

La normal perfecta cabellera de la que tanto se vanagloriaba se encontraba en un desastre, se veía lastimado, amoreteado y un hilo de sangre caía de su frente.

-Fran..

-No, no te muevas-y tomo mis manos de nuevo y me acorralo contra la pared impidiéndome moverme.

-¡Francia suéltame!

-No iras… es… demasiado peligroso

-¿Rana?-baje el tono de mi voz tratando de tranquilizarlo-dime ¿dime que te paso?

-Fue extraño…-él ya no me veía más su mirada se concentraba en un punto de la pared, se veía conmocionado y con la mirada perdida tratando de recordar.- yo estaba en la habitación en la que todo comenzó... solo escuche cristales rompiéndose y pensé que Estados Unidos había roto algo y… yo iba a burlarme de él pero nada… solo... sentí un fuerte golpe que me lanzo al otro lado de la habitación… me dolió tanto… mi visión estaba borrosa y solo pude ver a un hombre vestido de negro.

Los destrozos estaban acercándose, estaba cerca…¡tenía que salir!

-¡Rana! ¡Me da igual que trates de ocultarte pero yo voy a salir!

-¡England! ¡Espera…!- y trato de sujetarme nuevamente.

-¡No!- le sujete las manos y le mire de frente-Francia yo voy a salir… esta es mi decisión.

Abri la puerta y corrí hacia el lugar de los destrozos…

Allí estaba el enemigo este se encontraba volteado sujetando con fuerza un bate con clavos llenos de sangre.

El enemigo esquivo con una asombrosa facilidad un trozo de pared lanzado desde la habitación contigua con un salto. Al hacer este movimiento levanto su largo saco negro vislumbrando así dos armas, sin utilizar, una a cada lado de su cintura.

De la otra habitación salió Estados Unidos, estaba sangrando y sujetándose el brazo con una expresión adolorida y furiosa.

-¡ESTADOS UNIDOS!

-¿Inglaterra?-le miro confundido-Inglaterra ¡no te acerques!- le grito con pánico.

-Dijiste… ¿Inglaterra?

El extraño pareció tensarse de golpe y debilito el agarre con el que sujetaba el bate.

-No puede ser que… ¿acaso? el extraño volteo y bajo la capucha que impedía apreciar su rostro.

No supo como pero de un momento aparecieron todas las naciones quienes al ver la escena actual quedaron mudos. Hubo un jadeo colectivo.

El enemigo era extraordinariamente parecido a Estados Unidos. Mantenía el mismo rostro, el mismo físico, incluso la misma estatura e incluso el pequeño mechón característico del país estadounidense pero a la vez eran distintos.

Sus oscuros cabellos negros y sus profundos ojos calor carmín le daban una apariencia aun más oscura y turbia. Tenía un uniforme de combate color marrón y un saco largo color negro manchado de sangre seca que sin duda no le pertenecía al encontrarse completamente ileso.

Al ver al desconocido dirigirse a la nación inglesa Estados Unidos fue el único capaz de reaccionar.

-¡No te le acerques! ¡no permitiré que le hagas daño a Inglaterra!

-Yo…

Los rasgos del extraño se oscurecieron y apretando los puños con fuerza grito con furia.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo nunca le hare daño! … no a él…

Era extraño cuando lo vi acercarse a mí no podía moverme por más que deseaba no podía… Era su mirada… a pesar de parecerse a Estados Unidos la forma en la que me miraba era totalmente diferente.

Había tanta rabia y ansiedad pero sus hermosos ojos carmín me miraban tan fijamente que podía ver lo que ocultaba… una infinita tristeza y a la vez tanta esperanza.

En medio de la confusión que sentía él dio los pasos suficientes hasta abrazarme.

-Por fin…

Lo escuche con una voz suave como si temiera asustarme.

-Por fin…

Me abrazaba con tanta fuerza pero a la vez con tanta delicadeza como si temiera romperme.

-Por fin…

Estando en sus brazos sentí como temblaba.

-Por… fin…

Escuche su voz agrietarse y al mismo tiempo sentí como algo en mí se rompía también.

No sabía cómo o porque pero quería llorar… quería responder y acurrucarme en sus cálidos brazos.

-Por fin pude alcanzarte…

Mí querido Inglaterra…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado se supone que iba a publicar este capítulo hace mucho pero como nunca tengo tiempo lo pospuse hasta hoy. Para mi es algo difícil escribir ya que aparte del primer capítulo de este fanfic no publico nada desde hace cerca de dos años ¿creo? Y estoy tratando de acostumbrarme.

Bueno no se ustedes que opinan pero en mi mente ya tengo planeado el siguiente capítulo y es especialmente acerca de **2P! US**

Y bueno… no se que mas decir solo espero que me comenten que tal les pareció si tienen una pregunta curiosa que quieren hacerme voy a tratar de contestarles y bueno bye.

Hasta la próxima…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Quisiera disculparme por la espera pero mis musas se habían ido y justo hoy dia me vino inspiración.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a: nekomisakichan (muchas gracias por contestarme mis dudas gracias a eso pude publicar)

**Aclaracion:**

-Los personajes pueden ser un poco OCC

-El 2P US su personalidad la estoy creando con unos cambios o sea es como un 2P alterno.

-En el mundo de este 2P alterno nunca existió un Inglaterra esto hizo que su comportamiento vario.

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

Por un instante trato de alejarse pero lo sabia… siempre supo que era imposible. El amor que sentía era tal que se conformaba tan solo con verlo…

Era tan bello, que cada vez que lo veía su corazón se debatía en dos sentimientos totalmente distintos: la felicidad y al mismo tiempo la agonía al no poder darse a conocer.

Como ahora al verlo encerrarse a sí mismo en un cuarto… lo sabía, sabía que él se encerraba a si mismo solo para llorar tratando de bloquear sus más profundos sentimientos pero…

-Yo soy el único que veo tu rostro lleno de lágrimas... yo soy el único capaz de consolarte pero…

Mi voz no te toca…

Mis palabras no te llegan…

Mis manos no te alcanzan…

Estando sentado en el frio suelo de mi habitación, frente al espejo, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de ti repito la misma frase.

-No mi amor, no estás solo, estoy contigo… siempre lo he estado por más de doscientos años…

Mis dedos tocaban el reflejo de tus mejillas pero no podía detener tus lágrimas. Nunca pude…

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no existes en mi mundo? ¿Por qué yo no existo en el tuyo? ¿Por qué existe otro yo en el tuyo? ¿Por qué te hace daño?

¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡NO QUIERO ENTENDERLO!

Se puso de pie con la respiración agitada y temiendo provocar un desastre como normalmente acostumbra cada vez que pierde la razón trato de controlarse. Repitió una y otra vez como un mantra.

-Debo controlarme…

Debo controlar mi fuerza…

Debo controlar mi poder…

Estoy cerca al espejo… mi espejo…

-¿_Tienes un deseo?_-una pequeña vocecita susurro en mi cabeza.

-¿Deseo?

…

…

…

-Deseo alcanzarte Inglaterra-pensé-Yo deseo alcanzarlo…

Sus ojos se sintieron pesados trato de luchar pero su vista se nublaba cada vez más y antes de caer en la oscuridad le pareció oír a la pequeña voz que murmuro de nuevo.

-_Por favor concédele el deseo a nuestro amado…_

Caí al suelo…

Oscuridad

Voces ruidosas

Cristales, cristales rompiéndose, cristales estrellándose… ¿Cristales?

-No, no puede ser-. Abrí los ojos al instante, no me importaba donde estaba lo que mas me importaba era... arrodillado en el suelo toque los cristales-mi espejo… mi espejo…

-¡NO!-mi interior grito

Aquellas voces, mi capucha no me permitía verlos pero claramente podia sentir la presencia de personas.

-Ellos lo pagaran… ellos morirán…

Tomando mi fiel bate oculto en mi saco arremetí contra uno y lo mande a volar.

-Son débiles-me dije a mí mismo.

Chillidos, gritos, temor, asco, odio…

Podía sentir todo eso en el lugar. Era reconfortante como si estuviera en mi casa

Había uno alto, le golpee la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo pero antes de dejarlo me miro con odio en sus ojos violetas se que volverá a atacarme. Uno trato de detenerme de guiarme a otro lugar, sabía que ocultaba algo, sabía que protegía a alguien, sabía que deje uno atrás pero volvería por él de nuevo.

Accedí al juego y llegue a otra habitación.

Reía… era divertida la ironía… no sabía dónde estaba pero aun así habían guerras… que divertido.

Uno se adelanto al parecer el líder mis ojos rojizos podían ver una chaqueta de aviador pero no su rostro…

-No importa después de todo él también morirá.

No desistía ¿qué extraño? Solo dijo frases cursis al parecer que quería ser el héroe de alguien.

-¿Héroe? que estupidez-pensé

No sabía porque pero su voz chillona me exasperaba trate de atacarlo pero me detuvo con las manos desnudas, al parecer era fuerte… pero no más que yo de una patada lo mande a la otra habitación.

Reí de nuevo pero… ¿por qué reía? Si quería llorar…

De la nube de polvo me lanzo un pedazo de la pared y lo esquive con facilidad la pelea comenzaría de nuevo.

-Tengo que acabar con él-pensé-. Me detuve escuche unos pasos, apareció una nueva persona. Mi enemigo parecía turbado.

-¡ESTADOS UNIDOS!

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre pensé?

Levante un poco mi capucha y vi la realidad frente a mí el enemigo era idéntico a mí, todo el tiempo estuve peleando con mi doble.

-¿Inglaterra?-a pesar de estar herido el estadounidense grito-Inglaterra ¡no te acerques!- grito con pánico.

Mi mundo se sacudió al escuchar esas palabras no preste atención a lo que sucedía solo…

-Dijiste… ¿Inglaterra?

No puede ser que… ¿acaso?...

Levante mi capucha por completo y voltee a verlo. No me importo que de un momento a otro llegaron más personas solo me importaba él…

Estaba frente a mí… Inglaterra.

Se veía igual que en mi espejo con una estatura menor a la mía, de uniforme verde, piel pálida, los cabellos color pajizo desordenados y hermosos ojos color esmeralda que siempre me fascinaron incluso con sus cejas curiosas de las que otras naciones se burlaban y a mí siempre me parecieron adorables.

Era tan bello para mí que no podía dejar de verlo, quería verlo más de cerca.

-¡No te le acerques! ¡no permitiré que le hagas daño a Inglaterra!

-Yo…

Mis pensamientos se oscurecieron al oír a mi doble decir eso, sobre todo él y apretando los puños con fuerza le grite con furia.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo nunca le hare daño! … no a él…

Caminaba, él no se movía solo me miraba fijamente y me detuve.

Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda me miraban igual de confuso que yo en ese momento pero no importo, sabía que él estaba confundido lo sabia pero no podía detenerme… necesitaba saber si era un sueño o si mi deseo se cumplió y lo abrace.

-Por fin…

Era real me convencí… este no es un sueño

-Por fin…

Queria estrecharlo aun más fuerte entre mis brazos pero tenía miedo de no controlarme.

-Por fin…

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al oler la fragancia a te y a rosas que desprendias.

-Por… fin…

Mi voz comenzó a traicionarme quise llorar… mi deseo se cumplió.

-Por fin pude alcanzarte… mi querido Inglaterra.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar en nuestro pequeño mundo.

Escuche un chasquido, abrí los ojos recordé que no estábamos solos .Estaban rodeados siete personas lo miraban desafiantes, aterrados, confundidos y furiosos.

Te separaste de mi me miraste confundido sin saber que pensar pero me aferre más fuerte a ti.

-No te dejare ir…-. Después de esperar por más de doscientos años no permitirían que lo separaran de él. Sentí un profundo rencor alguien me apuntaba con un arma…

Era mi doble.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo me fue un poco difícil escribir desde una perspectiva distinta ya que es la primera vez que escribo con este personaje tengo una duda:

¿Les pareció un poco cursi **2PUS!**? Lo siento pero pensé en su situación amando a Inglaterra por tanto tiempo y nunca poder darse a conocer me pareció algo cruel el hecho y quise hacerlo feliz por el momento tampoco es que siempre va a ser asi.

Saben tengo planeado hacer un nuevo fic de hetalia espero publicarlo próximamente

**Espero con impaciencia sus review** ya que es la única forma de saber si es que estoy escribiendo bien o no y además es curioso cada vez que leo uno nuevo me da un subidon de inspiración que me hace querer escribir y bueno…

Hasta la próxima…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola je je je-risa nerviosa-lamento haberme demorado pero mi musa se fue por mucho tiempo y tenia que armar la historia ¿pueden creer que tuve que terminar los arreglos finales hoy dia?

Lo peor es que mi mente comenzó a alucinar nuevos fics que espero algún dia publicar

Antes que nada muchas gracias a: **It's Easy****, ****hana-kitzu****, ****DilarisPersefone****, ****Liz Jones Kirkland****, ****nekomisakichan****, ****Nami-Luna LinusMantita****, ****deisy-01**

Muchas gracia por comentar el anterior capitulo me animaron a continuar.

**Aclaracion:**

-Los personajes pueden ser un poco **OCC**

-El **2P! US **su personalidad la estoy creando con unos cambios o sea es como un 2P alterno.

-En el mundo de este **2P** alterno nunca existió un Inglaterra esto hizo que su comportamiento vario.

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

El roce de unas cálidas manos le despertó del ensueño…

-Inglaterra

Bajo la mirada y ojos color azul cielo le miraban ligeramente preocupados.

-¿Estados Unidos?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué paso? ¿Donde está él?-se altero trato de levantarse pero una fuerza descomunal lo forzó a regresar a su asiento.

-Todos están en la sala de reunión

-Entonces yo también ire…

-¡No!

-¡Niño no impediras que yo…!

-¡Es peligroso!

-¡Se que es peligroso pero…!

Estados Unidos evito que continuara su furiosa diatriba cubriéndole la boca con su mano.

-¡Solo escuchame por esta vez!-repuso con una voz seria algo muy inusual en él

…

…

…

-Sabes que soy el hero… ¿cierto?-y se rio al ver a la nación inglesa rodar los ojos por un instante al parecer fastidiado por la frase.

No sé quien es o que es lo que quiere pero… esta vez… sere tu héroe…-esmeralda y azul se enfrentaron desafiantes en la mirada ninguno de los dos deseaba perder.

Inglaterra no entendía el por que tanta terquedad por parte de Estados Unidos en que se quede en la habitación y no entendía ni quería entender la razón por la que lo miraba de esa forma… como antes… como… algo valioso…

Simplemente asintió y al ser soltado dio un suspiro de alivio.

- Esta bien

-¡Italia!

-Ve…

Y al fin pudo darse cuenta de otra presencia en la habitación, un tembloroso italiano que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Alemania pidió que tú también te quedes aquí… -el estadounidense se paro-bueno el Hero tiene que ir a la reunión ya que los demás no sabrían que hacer sin mi ha…ha…ha-rio estruendosamente caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo un momento y dijo solo una palabra-regresare.

…

…

…

-¿England?

-Si Italia

-Yo… no importa…

Frente a él estaba un tembloroso italiano dudando en decir algo pareció regañarse a si mismo entre dientes por un momento y en un cierto modo le causo ternura.

-Puedes decirme

-England… ¿esa persona te dijo algo?

-No, nada… -Sin querer su rostro enrojeció por un instante-solo…

Y recordó…

* * *

_No entendía lo que sucedida, mi mundo dio vueltas por un instante, solo sabía que esa persona me abrazo de costado me hizo retroceder y se posiciono delante mio._

_-¡Alejate de Inglaterra!_

_-Esa voz es de Estados Unidos…-pense-yo quiero ir con él…_

_Pero no podía, estaba inmovilizado, no podia ver nada además de la espalda de esa persona al ser más alto que yo pero podía oir claramente los gritos y el escándalo que se formaba en la habitación._

_-America-san…_

-_Do-itsu tengo miedo…_

-_¡Estados Unidos baja el arma!_

_-¡No hasta que me devuelva a Inglaterra!_

_-¡Eso no sucederá!-y con un gruñido furioso esa persona alzo su saco negro ligeramente mostrando una de sus pistolas que apunto directamente a América._

_Al hacer esta acción pude ver más claramente las manchas rojas de su ropa trate de que no se me notara pero el fuerte olor a sangre me logro estremecer por un segundo._

_Casi como si supiera mis sentimientos él se detuvo por completo y sin voltear a verme en voz baja murmuro_

_-Yo… ¿te asusto?_

_-¡Todos esperen por un momento primero intentemos hacer esto de otra forma! Tal vez podamos hablar._

_-Doitsu…_

_-Alemania ¿qué dices? ¡ese psicópata es peligroso! _

_-Yo pienso lo mismo-da_

_-Necesitamos explicaciones ya sea a las buenas o a las malas asi que… ¿Qué decides?_

_Todos le miraban con cautela pero a él no pareció importarle con desinteres paseo la vista por la habitación y los paises pero se detuvo bajo la mirada meditando y se giro a verme._

_-Si es que acepto entonces… ¿me temerias menos?_

_No sabia que decir… no sabia que era esa sensación que sentía al notar el cambio en su tono de voz… sentia… compasión… por un momento sentí que me pedia una oportunidad…_

_-Yo…_

_-No, esta bien… te entiendo…-y guardando el arma de nuevo en la funda de su cintura levanto las dos manos en un gesto de rendición.-acepto, ire con ustedes._

_Se separo de mi…_

_Los demás países se veian desconcertados, susurrando entre si y con cautela decidieron continuar pero antes de salir él se detuvo._

_-¿Qué hace?_

_-¿Puedo matarlo-da?_

_Regreso, se quedo frente a mi por varios minutos como si no supiera que hacer, su semblante se volvió decidido, se acerco mas a mi hasta quedar a mi lado, lentamente entrelazo nuestras manos y mirándome directamente a los ojos susurro._

_-Regresare…_

* * *

-Esmeralda…

Era lo único en lo que pudo pensar a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, les escuchaba gritar, discutir entre sí e intentando hacerlo hablar.

-¿Por qué siguen insistiendo esos paises?-penso fastidiado, suspiro aburrido y apoyado en una pared de la habitación decidió prestar atención a lo que decian.

-¡Dinos que es lo que eres!

-No tengo por qué reponderles.

-¡Aceptaste venir y responder las preguntas!

-Yo solo acepte acompañarles-recalco lo ultimo- nunca acepte tal termino.

Trato de que no se le escapara una sonrisa era realmente divertido enfadar aun más al alemán.

-Estas atrapado en una habitación con seis personas contra uno…¡acaso esperas salir ileso!

-Por supuesto

Se rio totalmente divertido al verlos retroceder ligeramente… algunos le tenían miedo.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá…-y su pensamiento se desvio en la lejanía a una época pasada-una vez ya lo intentaron y no funciono.

Otra pelea que divertido parece que a algunos les lastime el orgullo…

-Esperen-una mano alzada y el escándalo se detuvo.

Un pelinegro sin expresión se paro-disculpa desconocido-san pero dijo que "nosotros" ya lo intentamos.

-Curioso…al menos hay alguien inteligente-señalo con una mano en la barbilla al ver al japonés.-como premio puedes hacerme una pregunta aunque… no te aseguro que te vaya a responder.

-Si es que le pregunto su identidad es probable que no responda asi que…-con una expresión determinada continuo-¿Por qué Inglaterra-san es el único país al que no intento atacar?

Habia tenido la intención desde el comienzo de no hablar pero tenia que decir algo sabia que tal vez algunos podrían sospechar y él no pensaba hablar al menos no frente a ellos, no antes de decirle la verdad a Inglaterra.

Con desinteres metió las manos en los bolsillos de su saco- solo… me pareció familiar

Les miro algunos se veian confundidos, incrédulos, furiosos parecían querer seguir preguntando al oírlo responder a algo al fin.

-No voy a decir nada más.

-Estoy harto de esperar-da

-Yo tambien

-Intenten enfrentarme si es que pueden… ah… cierto no hace poco los había derrotado fácilmente-sonrio con malicia-acaso ¿aun pueden moverse?..

-¡TU!

-¡Estados Unidos detente!

-¡¿ACASO YO SOY EL UNICO QUE PUEDE VER COMO ESE PSICOPATA SE BURLA DE NOSOTROS?!

-Esta es la única vez que estoy de acuerdo con America… kol kol kol él no me agrada-da.

Seis celulares sonaron al unisono.

-No contesten, no puede ser más importante que esto.

Al ver que seguían sonando si parar Francia respondió al fin.

-Alemania…-el pánico se veía en su expresión-son nuestros jefes.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Inglaterra-san

-Japon que…-Por un momento se asusto al ver al japonés que nada más entrar se arrodillo frente a él.

-Sumimasen… sumimasen… sumimasen…sumimasen…

-Nihon

-¡Japon levantate!-Por más que trato no pudo hacer que Japon se parara ni siquiera parecía atreverse a mirarlo-¿Qué sucedió en la reunión?

…

…

-La reunión no llegaba a un dictamen y… nuestros jefes llamaron-levanto la cabeza y pude ver su rostro sombrio-y…

-¿Y los demás?

-No se atreven a entrar…

Trate de tranquilizarme pero no podía había algo, sabia que había ocurrido algo malo.

-¡Estados Unidos! ¿acaso él…?-su voz temblo sin atreverse a continuar.

-Alemania-san y Rusia-san están tratando de detenerlo en este momento

El país alemán serio y casi alterado entro y se detuvo al lado de Italia.

-Doitsu-se lanzo a abrazarlo pero Alemania lo corto con un movimiento de mano-Italia espera este no es el momento.

-Alemania-san ¿acaso…?

-Si-asintio-el jefe de Estados Unidos llego y… ¿aun no…?

-No-nego con la cabeza- aun no…

Sin esperarlo Japon se paro y me tomo las manos tratando de tranquilizarme a mi y a sí mismo.

-Inglaterra-san lo siento no fue nuestra…-se detuvo mordiéndose el labio inseguro-el ruido de las luchas alerto a los de la seguridad del encuentro y sin considerar nuestra opinión llamaron a nuestros jefes y les informaron de lo sucedido…

Ellos llamaron nuestra obligación fue decirles lo acontecido y…la decisión fue unánime.

El poder que muestra el nuevo país fue considerado demasiado peligroso y arriesgado en las vidas de los humanos a pesar de no saber su origen fue rechazada la idea de provocar una nueva guerra mundial asi que… ellos decidieron una decisión pacifica.

El país X será tratado como un huésped especial resguardado únicamente por un país, para no provocar su ira, por la única nación a la que no le mostro ninguna señal de hostilidad.

En ese momento supe que las siguientes palabras cambiarian mi destino.

-Usted Inglaterra-san fue el elegido.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aun me parece difícil acostumbrarme a escribir fics de hetalia pero prometo mejorar.

Saben algo me pareció curioso de que ya haya personas apoyando a **2!US **pensé que para que ocurriera eso faltaría un monton pero bueno que puedo decir por cierto les tengo un gran favor que pedirles, **es una encuesta:**

**-¿Cuál debe ser el nombre de 2!US? **

Ya que como suponen él no va a decir su identidad he leído algunos fics en donde lo llaman Fred pero pensé poner en el fic el nombre de Alfred a Estados Unidos y bueno como que en el fic se llamen Fred y Alfred suena un poquito extraño o que opinan.

**En verdad necesito el nombre para comenzar el siguiente capitulo.**

Espero impacientemente sus review ya que como dije me inspiran a escribir y a saber si les gusto lo que escribo y bueno como había dicho voy a publicar un nuevo fic próximamente de comedia y bueno espero leernos pronto.

Hasta la próxima…


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! lamento haberme demorado un poco pero es que… tenia que imaginarme lo que sucedería y bueno mi musa es algo ¿extraña? Por cierto acabo de terminar de escribir todo de corrido y me siento un poco cansada.

Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a: **anónimo, ****Liz Jones Kirkland****, ****emi-arlette****, ****It's Easy****, ****nekomisakichan****, ****Bakaa-chan****, ****Hanasaki.(**muchas gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior me animaron a continuar)

Como ya se imaginan por fin encontré un nombre que cuando lo leen en el capitulo lo entenderán.

**NOTA:**

-Estados unidos-normal

_-Estados Unidos-recuerdos_

**Aclaracion:**

-Los personajes pueden ser un poco **OCC**

-El **2P! US** su personalidad la estoy creando con unos cambios o sea es como un **2P** alterno.

-En el mundo de este **2P** alterno nunca existió un Inglaterra esto hizo que su comportamiento vario.

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

Ruidos, destrozos y cosas estallando dentro de una habitación, los guardias que la custodiaban algunos ligeramente nerviosos se veian entre si algo incómodos. Era la primera vez que su país se comportaba de esa forma.

-¡Dejenme salir!-exigio con firmeza

-No se puede-un empleado con timidez trato de hacerlo recapacitar- el presidente ordeno…

-¡Yo soy Estados Unidos!

-Por eso lo decimos-una nueva voz le hablaba con suavidad y severidad. Era la asistente del presidente- Alfred, el presidente y el de las demás naciones decidieron el acuerdo y tú como su representante debes aceptarlo.

-¡Sacrificamos a Inglaterra!

-No, el gobierno británico estableció unas clausulas especiales en las que si es que el nuevo país le hacia un daño a su nación entonces el acuerdo se terminaría y comenzarían una guerra.

…

…

…

-Pero…

-Alfred ¿acaso no deseabas ser un héroe?... debes aceptar que esa fue la mejor solución… una que no involucre la pérdida de vidas humanas

-Pero…- Estados Unidos se apoyo en la puerta cerrada de la habitación

-Fue lo mejor…

-Entonces dime…

¿Por qué me siento así?

Sus piernas no dieron a más, se sentía cansado, agotado mentalmente y resbalo cayendo con pesadez al suelo.

-¿Por qué siento que abandone a Inglaterra?

...

...

...

Estando sentado en el suelo oculto su rostro abrazando sus piernas.

-No pude cumplir mi promesa… no… de nuevo…

* * *

Frente a él una sirviente temblaba nerviosa.

-Ne-c-e-si-ta algo

Rodo los ojos fastiado ¿Por qué no le mandaron a alguien más capaz? ¿acaso la humana no podia parar de temblar? ¿Y por que miraba tan fijamente sus manos?

Resopla aburrido, miro su mano y vio en sus dedos pequeñas manchas de sangre seca.

-Necesito una ducha.

-Se encuentra en aquella habitación y las toallas limpias en el estante

-Uhm…

-Algo mas ¿tal vez?... su ropa

-No, no necesito nada más. Retirate-ordeno con una voz fría cosa que la sirviente no discutió ya que al instante salió de la habitación.

Con tranquilidad levanto la manga de su saco y olio… -en verdad huelo a sangre-se dijo a sí mismo. Recordo el breve temblor en el cuerpo de Inglaterra acaso lo asuste por…

No dijo nada más solo tomo una blanca toalla del guardarropa, la abrazo contra si mismo y se recosto contra la puerta del baño.

-No debi haber actuado de esa forma….

Por un instante quiso golpearse mentalmente por su arrebato pero… al verlo por primera vez no supo como reaccionar solo… se dejo llevar.

Tan solo necesitaba estar solo y pensar en su siguiente movimiento ya había aceptado el trato con los dignatarios de este mundo él había pensado que seria más difícil todo pero fue sorprendentemente fácil.

Cuando le ofrecieron un acuerdo primero no supo que pensar pero tal vez eso lo ayudaría a acercarse a la nación ingles asi que asintió a cambio de no provocar caos ni daños a los países le iba a ser concedida la condición de "huésped".

Por un instante quiso reir pero se contuvo ¿huesped? Pensó con sarcasmo más bien estaría en una prisión lo único que él pedia era libertad para estar con esa persona pero a cambio le daban un territorio y un guardia.

Por un momento pensó en amenazarles aprovechándose de su temor pero a pesar de no mostrar ninguna emoción excepto de su propia diversión por un instante le fue difícil ocultar la sorpresa que sentía al enterarse de la identidad de su acompañante.

Ahora estaría más cerca de "esa persona" pero… ¿cómo debía actuar?

…

…

…

-Acaso… -y se dio cuenta… al pasar de los años podía ver como su amado se sumia involuntariamente cada vez más y más en la soledad, nunca estuvo acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto que nunca recibió…

-Tal vez debo mantenerme alejado, acercarme lentamente a él y comenzar a ganar su corazón poco a poco sin forzarlo a nada.

No quería pensar en la razón por la que se cumplió su deseo ni un incierto termino a su sueño… pero aunque no sepa si el tiempo sea suficiente decidió esperar… después de todo espero por más de doscientos años el tan solo conocerlo… podia esperar pacientemente el tiempo suficiente a que Inglaterra la abra su corazón.

Algo cansado se puso el uniforme de nuevo y miro su reflejo en el espejo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En su rostro vacio y normalmente carente de emoción ojos carmín le regresaban la mirada con un ligero brillo de felicidad, tomo un peine del lavado y peino sus cabellos oscuro, resoplo con fastidio, a veces odiaba aquel estúpido mechon que le hacia verse aun más parecido a su doble peino sus cabellos negros con fuerza inútilmente, simplemente no funcionaba, con un suspiro aburrido tomo su saco negro de nuevo, se lo puso, levanto su capucha y se cubrió.

Era hora de reunirse con la nación ingles y viajar en avión a Inglaterra.

Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio la nación ingles no levanto la mirada prestando atención unicamente a sus papeles, desde aquella distancia podía ver sus ligeros gestos al leer a veces fruncia ligeramente el ceño y a veces su mirada se perdia en la nada.

Se recordó a si mismo su resolución de darle el suficiente espacio pero al ver por un momento en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda reflejada la tristeza, siempre oculta e ignorada por los demás, en el rostro de su amado temblo...

Sentia que estaba de nuevo mirándolo a través del espejo…

- No puedo moverme… -se recordó mentalmente y apretó con fuerza su puño hasta casi sacarse sangre… -no debía hacerlo… aún no… él solo tenia permitido verlo a través de la distancia ¿acaso a pesar de vivir juntos siempre seria asi?.

Al bajar del avión lo primero que hicieron los guardias fueron llevarse a Inglaterra y le pidieron acompañarlos, no se movio en lo absoluto y les miro fríamente provocándoles temor.

Se divirtió en este hecho al ver a algunos estremecerse del miedo igual que en su mundo pero solo se intereso en sus estúpidas diatribas al escuchar algo parecido a que lo llevarían a la casa del ingles mientras que él hablaba con su ministro.

No vio el recorrido, no le importo el paisaje, ni las palabras que inútilmente intentaba entablar en una conversación el chofer solo despertó del ensueño en el momento en el que el auto se detuvo y el aire endulzado acompañado de una fragancia a rosas lo recibió.

Le impresiono era una antigua, hermosa y muy bien conservada mansion con un jardín lleno de rosas pero toda su atención estuvo fijada en una sola persona, la persona que parada en medio de los escalones de la escalera de piedra lo esperaba pacientemente.

Habia caído la tarde, el cielo con tonos anaranjados, la luz caia casi como un velo brillante sobre esa persona y sus ojos brillantes amados… era Inglaterra.

-El ministro me hablo de sus términos y… supongo que ya que vamos a convivir por un tiempo lo más adecuado serian las presentaciones-algo incomodo por la futura convivencia carraspeo diciéndose a sí mismo que aunque no entendía por completo lo que sucedia aun así debía ser un caballero- sé que mi jefe me dijo que ocultabas tu identidad pero…

-Mi nombre es Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, mi nombre humano Arthur Kirkland y cordialmente extendió su mano.

* * *

_En un hermoso prado verde, lleno de vida, al caer la tarde una figura de ojos esmeraldas brillantes sonreía hermosamente._

_-Estados Unidos-dijo cariñosamente y extendiendo una mano._

_-¡Inglaterra!-trato de responder pero sus palabras no se oían a través del espejo._

_El niño pequeño de pelo negro, con una apariencia de seis años, enfurruñando sentado en el suelo hizo un leve puchero._

_-Hum… Inglaterra otra vez no vino… _

_Tal vez…en vez de esperarlo aquí debo buscarlo en aquel prado-dijo emocionado al pensar lo último._

_Dio un pequeño salto y corrió escalera abajo, le costo un poco abrir la puerta oxidada de la casa abandonada ya que no debía romperla usando mucha fuerza pero con un gran esfuerzo salió._

_Recordaba haber visto aquel árbol tan extraño una vez en un lugar cercano._

_Sus pequeñas pisadas aceleradas se oian al recorrer el camino casi nunca utilizado tropezó con una piedra y cayo al suelo duramente, su ropa blanca se mancho de polvo trato de sacudirse queriendo verse lo más presentable posible y se paro rápidamente, le dolia pero aun asi no lloro._

_-Tengo que ser fuerte-se dijo a si mismo_

_A pesar de que estuvo a punto de caer varias veces no desistió en su objetivo… tenia que apurase y por fin llego al prado._

_Era distinto a lo que veía en el espejo en aquel era verde y lleno de vida pero aquí el campo era llano y seco pero aún asi debía funcionar ¿cierto? Y se sento esperando pacientemente._

_-Inglaterra-extendio su mano a la nada pero…_

_Nunca llego._

* * *

Y por un instante al recordarse a si mismo esperando dia y noche imaginando en sueños esta escena por un instante quiso destruir las barreras que construyo en la soledad de su alma y llorar.

-Yo… supongo que no tiene importancia-Inglaterra algo incomodo por la falta de cortesía del "invitado" y con un ligero rubor al sentirse profundamente observado comenzó a bajar la mano cosa que no consiguió del todo al ser tomada rápidamente por el visitante.

El visitante había subido rápidamente los escalones que faltaban hasta estar a la misma altura, esmeralda y carmín se miraron de frente.

-Adam

-¿Eh?

-Puedes llamarme Adam.

Y asi el destino comenzó a cambiar…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aun me parece difícil acostumbrarme a escribir fics de hetalia pero prometo mejorar.

Bueno para hallar el nombre fue muuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy complicado primero no quería que fuera Alfred y gracias a **Bakaa-chan** por recordarme que el nombre tenia que comenzar por una A.

Lo curioso es que tuve que preguntarle a mi hermana y amigos nombres sigilosamente sin que se dean cuenta (ella no sabe que continuo escribiendo fics y mis amigos no tienen ni idea).

Bueno acabo de recibir un pedido de un fic antiguo que había dejado en pausa para que lo continue asi que ahora como tengo un poco de tiempo buscare mis antiguos apuntes y lo continuare asi que:

Les doy un reto como seguramente se demoraran claro si es que ocurre claro:

**Cuando lleguen los review al numero 35 continuare el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible.**

Tal vez se demore o tal vez no ocurra pero bueno…al menos me dara tiempo para planificar mas fic y por cierto si es que alguien comenta acerca del nombre escogido si es que les gusto o no se los agradeceré mucho.

Hasta la próxima…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Hace mucho que no nos leemos saben algo estaba un poco bloqueada pero justamente la inspiración me vino hoy y pude actualizarlo.

En relacion con los review siéndoles franca pensé que no llegaría a el numero es que yo se que a veces cuando lees no te da ganas de comentar y eso… asi que gracias…

Antes que nada este capitulo esta dedicado a:** Bakaa-chan **(gracias por tu continuo apoyo)

Y me gustaría agradecer a:**Bakaa-chan****, ****emi-arlette****, ****hanasaki, ****kuromi****, ****Guest, ****MyobiXHitachiin****, ****Maca-chan, ****Liz Jones Kirkland****, ****Eiri Kirkland **(gracias por comentar me animaron a continuar)

**Aclaracion:**

-Los personajes pueden ser un poco **OCC**

-El **2P! US** su personalidad la estoy creando con unos cambios o sea es como un **2P** alterno.

-En el mundo de este **2P** alterno nunca existió un Inglaterra esto hizo que su comportamiento vario.

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

Inglaterra dio un suspiro aliviado a decir verdad pensó que seria más complicada la supuesta convivencia pero hasta el momento no había tenido ningún problema.

Desde que llego Adam no pregunto ni dijo ninguna palabra, se mantuvo al margen, evitando el contacto, lo único que pudo alcanzar a hacer fue indicarle lo que seria su habitación pero al verlo no dirigirle la mirada ni escuchando lo que decia por un momento penso que no le prestaba atención pero se sorprendio al verlo asentir con la cabeza.

Podia ver como sus ojos curiosos veian la casa… como si fuera la primera vez que veía una…

A veces podía verlo observando y tocando algunos objetos con mucha delicadeza y cuidado casi temiendo romperlos pero cada vez que se daba cuenta de su presencia simplemente se marchaba.

-Es algo extraño-penso Inglaterra pero sacudio la cabeza al instante- no, no debía pensar eso además solo pasaron unas cuentas horas de su llegada.

Sentio por un segundo que habia un dato importante… pero… simplemente no le importo y quiso olvidar el asunto, se puso su piyama favorita de color verde y se metio a la cama esperando que el nuevo dia no sea tan complicado.

Tres golpes en la puerta lo alarmaron.

-¿Quién es? ¿Adam?

-Puedo pasar

La puerta se abrió permitiendo la entrada del pelinegro.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No, no quiero…

Por un momento trato de hablarle y preguntarle la razón pero se detuvo, por alguna razón sabía que no le diría absolutamente nada aún… con un suspiro cansado vio como sus ojos carmin veía con curiosidad su habitación y luego la mirada del extraño recayó en su apariencia.

-¿Q-ué?-balbuceo el pais ingles sintiendose ligeramente ruborizado al encontrarse en esa vestimenta y se cruzo de brazos francamente molesto-pero… ¡por amor a la reina era tarde y se supone que debía dormir!-penso enfadado queriendo más que nada que Adam deje de mirarlo de esa forma... tan fijamente...

Adam simplemente parpadeo una y dos veces, aparto la mirada y tosio.

-No… nada…-miraba al piso debatiéndose en hablar-¿Aun… me temes?...

-Yo…

No sabia que responder en un comienzo le ofendio aquella pregunta pero sentia que habia algo más… no entendía… ¿Por qué me pregunta lo mismo otra vez?... tampoco es que le importe lo que pienso ¿cierto?...

-Prometo no hacerte daño… al menos no a ti…

Por un instante pensó en creerle había algo en él que le decía que era verdad pero recordó la habitación, los destrozos, el daño a los otros países… la sangre…

-¿Y a los demás?

-Si te digo la verdad no dudaría ningún momento en matarlos.

...

...

...

Adam no presto atención a los balbuceos molestos de la nación inglesa solo observo la habitación nuevamente encontrando el objeto que buscaba… una silla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sentarme.

-¿Q-ué? ¿por qué?... no te entiendo…-balbuceo Inglaterra debatiéndose entre seguir enfadado ante tan honesta respuesta o estar confundido.

-Entonces no lo hagas.

Ante la mirada insistente de Arthur simplemente dio un suspiro aburrido y se puso su capucha ocultando su rostro de nuevo.

-No te hare daño solo… necesito algo de compañia por un momento.

Adam desde su punto de vista desde el rincon más alejado vio a Inglaterra respirar frenéticamente varias veces queriendo decir algo pero al no poder con una expresión enfurruñada se metió a su cama de nuevo...

Se veia molesto con el ceño fruncido y determinado a hacer algo... al parecer queriéndose mantener despierto pasaron segundos, minutos, horas y aun asi no se rendía, Inglaterra batallo durante muchas horas contra el sueño al parecer impulsado en su terquedad…

-Es muy lindo…-penso Adam al mirarlo cerrar los ojos con ligereza y volviendo a abrirlos de nuevo en un instante a veces fruncia el ceño, bostezaba pero al final no pudo resistirse por completo parpadeo una, dos, tres veces y cerro los ojos con una expresión pacifica al caer rendido por fin.

Adam bajo la capucha de su saco y lo miro directamente sin ningun impedimento, sabia que estaba dormido después de todo al mirarlo siempre… podía darse cuenta al mirar la forma en la que respiraba pacíficamente y su expresión de su rostro se suavizaba.

-Supongo que ahora que estas dormido puedo decirte la verdad… no quiero despertar de este sueño… y saber que no estas… no… aun no…

Pasaron los minutos y continuo mirandolo al dormir… igual que siempre… pero esta vez era distinto…

Se acerco lentamente hacia Inglaterra sintiendo su calidez, aparto con cuidado algunos mechones de cabello de su bonito rostro y pudo observarlo de cerca por primera vez… sus bonitas facciones, el bonito tono cremoso de su piel, sus bonitas y largas pestañas y en un impulso levanto la mano tocándole la mejilla queriendo sentir la suavidad de su piel… sintiendo en los dedos aquella calidez única que lo hizo temblar, se detuvo por completo al verlo abrir los labios rosados y decir entre suspiros melancolicos un nombre.

-Al… fred…

Su mano cayo, una amarga y conocida sensación lo lleno por completo y sin darse cuenta lo que hacia sus pasos lo llevaron al primer piso.

Estaba enfadado, necesitaba desahogarse…

Normalmente destrozaría todo un lugar o lastimaría a alguien pero esta vez no podía… solo lanzo unos papeles del escritorio, lanzo unas figuras y destrozo un vaso aplastandolo.

Solo al ver el rastro de sangre se dio cuenta que estaba herido, levanto la mano y vio los cristales clavados en su piel, los quito sin cuidado alguno más sangre comenzó a brotar asi que tomo unas vendas y las envolvió torpemente.

-No, no duele…-se dijo

Con un suspiro cansado borro toda evidencia de sangre y objetos rotos, levanto los papeles y subió las escaleras no dándose cuenta del teléfono que había caído, en el arrebato, que sono de nuevo esta vez con un mensaje de voz:

-_Señor Inglaterra habla la asistente del presidente, es importante es sobre Estados Unidos llame de nuevo cuando escuche el mensaje…_

Adam por un instante quiso alejarse y regresar a lo que seria su cuarto pero no pudo, con la mano ilesa giro la perilla de la puerta, regreso a su posicion anterior y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se sento en el suelo, al lado de la cama de su amado, bajo la cabeza ocultando con su cabello oscuro su rostro y abrazando sus piernas trato de sonreir.

-Por que lo sabia…

Siempre supe que mi doble no solo te sumio en la desesperanza del abandono… sino… que…

Tambien… rompió tu corazón…

Esbozo una sonrisa entremezclada entre tristeza y felicidad.

-Lo único bueno es que tú aun no te das cuenta ¿cierto?... aun no te das cuenta de tu amor hacia él… y…

Al menos esta vez estoy contigo…

* * *

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado aun me es un poco difícil escribir fics de hetalia pero prometo mejorar.

Tal vez piensen que fue algo cruel lo que escribi pero… asi debe ser… al menos ahora.

Fue un poco corto ¿cierto? Pero prometo hacer capítulos mas extensos.

Antes que se me olvide a las personas que han leído mi fic "mesa para tres" lo actualizare entre estos días o sino como máximo al comienzo de la próxima semana.

Espero impacientemente sus **review** ya que como dije me inspiran a escribir y a saber si les gusto lo que escribo por cierto si tienen alguna duda tratare de responderles.

Hasta la próxima…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, espero no haberme demorado en continuar esta historia pero mi inspiración había desaparecido y justamente hoy me llego, como dije en el capitulo anterior tratare de hacer capítulos más grandes pero hacer solo esta cantidad era necesario en este capitulo.

Y me gustaría agradecer a: _**It's Easy**__**, **__**nekomisakichan**__**, **__**MyobiXHitachiin**__**, **__**Liz Jones Kirkland**__**, **__**Bakaa-chan**__**, **__**Nami-Luna LinusMantita**_(gracias por comentar me animan a continuar)

**NOTA:**

-Estados unidos-normal

_-Estados Unidos-recuerdos_

**Aclaracion:**

-Los personajes pueden ser un poco **OCC**

-El **2P! US** su personalidad la estoy creando con unos cambios o sea es como un _2P_ alterno.

-En el mundo de este **2P** alterno nunca existió un Inglaterra esto hizo que su comportamiento vario.

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES EXCEPTO ADAM QUE ES MI OCC.**

* * *

Algo adormecido por el cansancio Inglaterra abrió los ojos lentamente, no recordaba lo que había soñado pero por un momento sintió algo… un profundo cariño.

Por su mente paso brevemente una imagen de Estados Unidos cuando aún era joven y estaban juntos, antes de su independencia.

-No, debo equivocarme-trato de convencerse a si mismo

Parpadeo sintiéndose algo confundido mirando a una esquina, al otro lado de la habitación, una silla vacia…

-Tal vez al final Adam se aburrió y se marcho

La nación inglesa se sentó a borde de la cama, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo al reconocer la familiaridad de su habitación y sin ver ya que no lo necesitaba al saber la ubicación de sus cosas, se paro pero nada más dio unos pasos tropezó casi al instante con algo en el suelo.

Creyo caerse contra el duro y frio suelo de su habitación pero algo lo protegió… algo calido y… acaso… ¿sentia un brazo en su cintura sosteniéndolo firmemente?

-¿Qué diablos?-penso algo mareado.

Arthur abrió los ojos, esmeralda y carmín se miraban igual de confusos que él mismo.

…

…

…

Los minutos pasaron en los que solo se miran fijamente, hasta que por fin la nación inglesa reacciono.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-grito rojo, indignado y separándose al instante de Adam como si fuera una plaga.

Adam parpadeo una y dos veces tardándose en reconocer lo que paso hace minutos antes y tosio sintiendo un fuerte resplandor en su persona.

-Ayer dije que me iba a quedar aquí.

-¡No pensé que te quedarías toda la noche!

-Nunca dije cuanto-recalco lo último y con algo de aburrimiento dio un pequeño bostezo.

Adam sabia que Inglaterra el día anterior trato de contenerse porque aun estaba incomodo y mostraba cautela en su presencia pero al verlo enfadado, gritando y prácticamente amenazándolo por haber invadido su privacidad…

Sentía que al menos había avanzado un poco…

-Tal vez aun tengo una pequeña oportunidad-pensó el pelioscuro para sí mismo.

* * *

-Inglaterra...

Algo adormecido abrió sus ojos azules, sintió algo extraño por un segundo pero la sensación desapareció al instante…

-Fue un sueño-se dijo a si mismo Estados Unidos, se sobo los ojos con cansancio y miro su despertador dándose cuenta de la hora.

-Ha ha ha ha…-rio-ahora Inglaterra no podrá decir que llegare tarde a la reunión incluso aún me queda tiempo suficiente para ir al Mc Donald a comer hamburguesas y aun asi llegar a tiempo.

Con un grito entusiasmado lanzo las sabanas al piso y se apresuro a salir por un momento se sintió confundido al notar que no estaba en su casa sino en la casa blanca pero decidió aprovechar para recordarle a su jefe de su salida a la reunión del G8, en el camino se reunió con un guardia que le miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?-penso Alfred para si mismo

* * *

_-¿Y si Estados Unidos se da cuenta de que le hicimos olvidar los últimos dos días?_

_-No-una pequeña voz respondió-su presidente lo impedirá, no le conviene que su propia nación interfiera en el acuerdo que hicieron con el nuevo pais. _

_-¿Por qué hicimos eso?-pregunto otra pequeña voz un tanto más asustada siendo respaldada por otras más._

_-"Ella" nos lo pidió… no podíamos negarnos…_

_-Pero…_

_-¡Estamos interfiriendo con el destino de nuestro amado!_

_-¡Es cierto!_

_-No interferimos… solo compramos tiempo… antes que todo termine…_

…

…

…

_-Aunque sea para la felicidad de Inglaterra no podemos decirle la verdad…_

_-Es cierto-todas acordaron_

_-Tenemos que desaparecer..._

_Y asi las luces de colores desaparecieron a través de la ventana de la habitación._

* * *

Inglaterra estaba furioso después del altercado con Adam, quien descaradamente sonreía ante sus reclamos, trato de hablar con su jefe para distraerse haciendo el papeleo pero ¡no!... Claro que no… en vez de apoyarlo como su nación prácticamente hizo lo contrario sino más bien le regaño al comportarse de esa forma y le dio unas vacaciones unas muy largas vacaciones.

-Incluso…-penso fastidiado y frunciendo el ceño-se atrevió a animarlo a formar lazos con Adam.

-Es una tontería pensar asi…-se dijo a si mismo cruzándose de brazos

Él era un caballero y no estaba para esa clase de juegos, su jefe más bien parecía querer usarlo como una forma de resolver los secretos del ojicarmin.

-Bueno al menos trataría… de llevarse bien con él… a pesar de todo… no parecía ser tan malo…

Con una nueva energía se preparo para la batalla más dura de toda su vida, tomo de nuevo la masa, algo extraña y con un color particular, y la revolvió nuevamenta tratando de hornear.

Era hora del desayuno y no había mejor forma que un nuevo comienzo que un "buen desayuno" es lo que pensaba Inglaterra o al menos esperaba…

…

…

…

Estaban ambos sentados en una mesa ordenada, había dos tazas de té y… bueno… unos scones algo quemados para decirlos de una forma más amable.

Aunque Inglaterra no quería admitírselo a si mismo pero se mordio el labio sintiendose algo incomodo, estaba un poco nervioso por saber la opinión de Adam, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien voluntariamente había probado su comida y bueno…

Ojos carmín observaron un poco curiosos el plato, recordaba haber tratado de probar cosas parecidas y nunca lo pudo lograr por completo, pero…

Notando un brillo ilusionado en los ojos esmeralda de su amado simplemente dio un suspiro dándose a si mismo fuerza, Adam sin temor tomo uno de los bocadillos y se lo metió a la boca, lo mastico lentamente tratando de fingir disfrutarlo pero para su sorpresa no pudo evitar dar una ligera sonrisa…

* * *

_Un pelinegro de unos aparente dieciseis años trato de cerrar los ojos y no mirar el desastre que ocasiono._

_Estuvo unos veinte minutos esperando con aire ausente a que todo terminara sin importarle, el humo, el extraño olor y el riesgo a ocasionar un incendio, hasta que regreso a su cocina en donde apago la estufa. _

_Fruncio el ceño notando el resultado a sus multiples esfuerzos:_

_Una comida sin forma y tal vez… muy pero muy quemada pero hasta ahora lo más cercano a uno de los platos que Inglaterra con mucho esfuerzo trataba de hacer._

_-¿En realidad tengo que comerlo?_

_En su rostro normalmente sin expresión se podía ver una ligera expresion de pánico._

_-Bueno-penso decidido-cuando logre llegar hasta él supongo que esto es necesario… para… sobrevivir…_

_Dio un suspiro cansado dándose animos a si mismo y dio un bocado._

_Primero tratando de no pensar en el sabor, no noto un cambio en él… tal vez comenzaba a ser inmune a…_

_-Oh genial…_

_Con un ligero tick en el ojo y sosteniéndose con una mano el estomago, sintiéndose algo adolorido Adam cayo al suelo con una expresión un tanto derrotada y a la vez enfadada._

_-Si mis enemigos pudieran verme…_

_Quien diría que una comida seria la unica cosa capaz de hacerme daño…_

…

…

…

_Lo peor de todo es que tenia que seguir intentándolo hasta que lo consiguiera… ¡Oh… maldición!_

* * *

-Es extraño…-el pelinegro apoyo su mano en su barbilla al parecer meditando algo profundamente- sabe aún mejor de lo que esperaba…

-¡¿Te estas burlando de mi?!

-No-a Adam le fue un poco dificil ahogar una ligera sonrisa-solo recordé algo…

Dio un nuevo bocado…

Adam no podía verlo pero lo sabia… sabia que Inglaterra a pesar de verse algo enfadado al estar cruzado de brazos en verdad estaba avergonzado eso lo podía ver al notar un ligero rubor en su lindo rostro.

-Realmente me gustas…

-¿Q-ué estas di-c-iendo?-el ojiesmeralda farfullo confundido y con la cara aun más roja que antes.

-Nada…-con una voz seria y aburrida Adam continuo comiendo-solo dije que me gusto.

* * *

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado.

Por fin va a comenzar la supuesta guerra al tratar de ganarse a Inglaterra, espero que en el capitulo anterior no se hayan deprimido.

Antes que se me olvide a las personas que han leído mi fic "mesa para tres" ya tengo la idea de cómo será el siguiente capitulo asi que tratare de actualizarlo entre estos días o sino como máximo al comienzo de la próxima semana.

**Espero impacientemente sus review** ya que como dije me inspiran a escribir y a saber si les gusto lo que escribo por cierto si tienen alguna duda tratare de responderles.

Hasta la próxima…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, en verdad pero en verdad lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero tuve un problema, no sé si es que les pasa pero cuando me viene la inspiración normalmente tengo que escribirlo o sino se me olvida pero curiosamente por un examen no pude escribir y se me olvido un poco de cómo iba la historia.

Lo único bueno es que ya se más o menos de cómo es el siguiente capítulo, espero actualizarlo lo más pronto posible aunque claro sino estoy ocupada.

Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a: **Bakaa-chan****, ****MyobiXHitachiin****, ****Eiri Kirkland****, ****nekomisakichan****, ****It's Easy****, ****Nami-Luna LinusMantita****, ****Liz Jones Kirkland****, ****deisy** (gracias por comentar me animan a continuar)

**Aclaracion:**

-Los personajes pueden ser un poco **OCC**

-El **2P! US** su personalidad la estoy creando con unos cambios o sea es como un _2P_ alterno.

-En el mundo de este **2P** alterno nunca existió un Inglaterra esto hizo que su comportamiento vario.

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES EXCEPTO ADAM QUE ES MI OCC.**

* * *

Si es que Inglaterra tendría que describir la forma en la que se comportaba Adam seria:"único".

En un inicio era: peligroso, arrogante, misterioso, solitario, a veces incluso tenia arrebatos extraños que lo desconcertaban y ahora se volvió ¿molestoso?-inclino la cabeza sintiéndose confuso con respecto a lo último-... pero… también…

Sintiéndose un poco abochornado la nación inglesa recordó aquel brillo en sus ojos carmín y sus palabras…

-Le gusto…-musito inconscientemente con un tono feliz al recordarlo probar voluntariamente la comida que había preparado en el desayuno y sintió como una tonta sonrisa quería formarse en su rostro por la inexplicable sensación de orgullo.

Tosió incomodo y se cruzo de brazos

-P-ero…-tartamudeo- por supuesto después de todo mi comida no es tan mala como dicen los otros ¿cierto?-se pregunto a si mismo lo ultimo tras recordar a las otras naciones prácticamente desmayarse por la simple visión.

Simplemente la nación inglesa decidió olvidarse de Adam quien desapareció nada más terminar de desayunar y decidió buscar unos papeles importantes que se le había olvidado en su habitación.

-¡Solo espero que no se haya atrevido a entrar de nuevo a mi habitación!-mascullo con enfado y temiendo lo que pensaba se apresuro en ir lo más rápido posible pero antes de llegar vio una puerta abierta: era la habitación contigua.

El cuarto de huéspedes, estaba limpio, impecable, ordenado y equipado con lo básico pero en un cierto modo se sentía casi… vacio y solitario.

-Tal vez…

No se supone que debía hacerlo pero… ¡incluso su jefe se lo pidió!... y él era un caballero por amor a la reina y…

Simplemente lo iba a hacer por su propio bien, Arthur trato de convencerse a si mismo diciéndose mentalmente que si lo hacía Adam no volvería a su habitación.

...

...

...

Adam parpadeo una y otra vez sintiéndose un poco confundido tal vez había escuchado algo mal…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Pero si lo acabo de decir!-grito con enojo el ojiesmeralda

-Escuche que querías que te acompañara pero no te escuche lo último

-Dije que… se supone mi país iba a ser el encargado de ti y necesitamos comprar ropa y otras cosas… y… y…

Inglaterra se sintió sonrojar un poco sintiéndose avergonzado al ser observado con tanta atención por aquellos ojos carmín, parecía que solo quería burlarse de él y se cruzo de brazos con enfado.

-¡Bueno si no quieres acompañarme entonces no te quejes cuando compre cosas que no te gusten!

-Si quiero ir pero… pensé que estaba en una especie de arresto domiciliario…-murmuro lo último sin expresión en el rostro el pelinegro

-TÚ… ¡ERES…UN…!

Aunque su expresión desinteresada no varió el pelinegro veía curioso y a la vez algo enternecido la forma en la que se enfadaba su amado; exasperado y conteniéndose las ganas de matarlo… tal vez no debía comprobar su nuevo acercamiento de esa forma tan particular, molestándolo.

-Quiero ir… contigo

-No, ya no quiero que vayas.

El pelinegro se enfoco directamente en Inglaterra y le miro directamente a sus ojos color esmeralda queriendo expresar sus sentimientos en palabras.

-Igual te seguiré

-Pero…-los ojos de Inglaterra se abrieron sintiéndose tan sorprendido ante tan firme declaración.

-Si me dejas solo, podría causar problemas-continuo con burla Adam.

-¡Tú!

Comenzaron los gritos unilaterales, Adam no respondía solo parecía burlarse de él y… Inglaterra parpadeo confundido al notar algo importante… ¿desde cuándo se peleaba con Adam?

Por amor a la reina ya se estaba arrepintiendo de sugerir la idea y ni siquiera habían comenzado las compras.

* * *

Adam algo aburrido salió del establecimiento cargando algunas bolsas y se dirigió al ojiesmeralda quien lo esperaba afuera del lugar.

-Listo

-Pero…

El pelinegro noto algo curioso la forma extraña en la que Inglaterra lo miraba parecía enfadado ya que fruncía el ceño pero… tampoco es que se haya demorado tanto ¿cierto?

-Pero si… ¡SOLO ENTRASTE UNOS MALDITOS DIEZ MINUTOS!

…

…

…

-Solo compre la ropa que me gusta usar-Adam dio un suspiro aburrido y sin esperar las nuevas replicas de la nación inglesa y sin querer iniciar una nueva discusión le tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a caminar detrás de él-avancemos.

Inglaterra furioso trato de separarse pero el agarre era fuerte, parpadeo confundido, no entendía si se supone que Adam era lo suficientemente fuerte para apresarlo de esa forma entonces… ¿por qué no sentía su muñeca lastimada?

En el tiempo en el que el pelinegro arrastraba a la confusa nación inglesa observo en la vitrina de una tienda algo que llamo su atención.

-No se supone que debe estar ese objeto aquí-pensó sintiéndose confundido. Trato de continuar caminando, de enfocar su mente en otro asunto pero no pudo.

-Vi algo… yo… -el pelinegro algo molesto al tener que separarse de Inglaterra dio un suspiro exasperado-te encontrare después.

Sin decir una sola palabra Adam soltó a Inglaterra y corrió desapareciendo en medio de la multitud.

-¡ADAM! ¡ESPERA! ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS?!.

* * *

Un pequeño tintineo de una campana aviso al vendedor de un nuevo cliente y dirigiéndose al recién llegado le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué desea?- su mirada del humano era amable pero cambio a una más bien a una asustada al sentir tanta molestia dirigida a su persona-... us-t-ed…

Adam sonrío un poco sintiéndose divertido al nada más llegar ver al hombre frente a él temblar bajo su mirada pero sacudió la cabeza olvidando la idea, no debía amenazarlo… no… aun no…. Con una expresión fastidiada su mirada se enfoco en el objeto que llamo su atención a primera vista.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

…

…

…

Se aburrió… ¿Por qué no le contestaba? ¿Acaso no podía hacer otra cosa además de temblar?... que fastidio…

-¡Respóndeme!

-Yo… la hice… en verdad… yo simplemente la soñé y…

El joyero se sintió casi nada al ser visto de una forma tan hostil, se sentía tan insignificante, noto como el extranjero fruncía el ceño al parecer no satisfecho por su respuesta y temió por su vida, sentía que si hacia algo mal "esa persona" podría hacerle daño

Noto como el pelinegro tomaba el collar, lo examinaba detalladamente y cerró los ojos

-¿Cuánto esta?

-Yo… l-o… sien-to mucho pero…-respondio tartamudeando el hombre.

Adam estaba enfadado ¡ese estúpido humano no podía oponerse a él!... ¡No podía negarle algo que le pertenecía!… y le tomo del cuello al humano alzándolo con brusquedad.

-¡Dime un maldito precio!

-¡Puede quedárselo! pero por favor no me haga daño…

Cayo al suelo con estruendo y se refugió en un rincón esperando su muerte pero levanto la mirada confundido al notar el silencio y notando un fajo de billetes en el mostrador.

-Es el precio que pague por el mismo pedido…

Por supuesto que estaba aterrorizado aún pero al joyero observo el rostro de aquella persona tan violenta y pudo ver algo que recordaría en mucho tiempo… a la misma persona que lo aterrorizo y amenazo mirando el collar con algo parecido a… un profundo amor y adoración absoluta…

* * *

-¿En verdad quieres eso?

-Me pediste que escogiera…-con un suspiro aburrido el pelinegro se encogió de hombros no entendiendo la razón tanto problema.

-Pero… ¿eso?

Inglaterra miro algo confundido el objeto de la cuestión y luego a Adam-en verdad él no parece ese tipo de persona-pensó el ojiesmeralda algo extrañado.

Adam y Arthur conversaban sin darse cuenta de la mirada curiosa de la gente sobre ambos después de todo; dos atractivas hombres que parecían discutir frente a un bonito y de preciosos grabados, espejo de cuerpo completo... siendo francos se veía un poco extraño.

A pesar de que su rostro normalmente sin expresión no lo demostraba Adam sonrío al escuchar murmurar a Arthur algo parecido a la palabra "ególatra".

* * *

Adam observo su nueva habitación se veía exactamente igual que antes excepto por unos cuantos detalles que la hacían ver un poco más cálido que antes: la ropa perfectamente doblada y guardada que Inglaterra enfadado y renuente ayudo a ordenar y el espejo en el medio de la habitación, se acerco al espejo y lo toco.

-Curioso… supongo que a pesar de que no te necesito… es solo costumbre…-Se sentía cansado, fue aburrido el salir a hacer compras pero al menos estuvo con Inglaterra todo el día y ya que se hizo tarde comieron fuera.

-Inglaterra no lo sabe pero acaso… ¿fue una cita?

Dio un suspiro no queriendo darse falsas esperanzas, colgó su saco negro y recostado en la cama saco el collar.

Miro el brillante collar, su precioso grabado y el diseño.

-En el otro mundo lo mande a hacer pero no pude recogerlo… se supone que es un regalo para ti… Inglaterra... pero…

Recordó la cena, en una ocasión Inglaterra con una sonrisa lo llamo de nuevo de esa forma: _Alfred _

-Aun no es tiempo…

Con el collar en la mano cerró los ojos y durmió.

* * *

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Espero que me disculpen las personas que esperaban que apareciera Alfred pero tenia que continuar el hilo de tiempo y francamente no creía que Alfred hiciera algo importante en ese pequeño lapso.

Lo bueno es que ya no voy a seguir una línea de tiempo tan seguida eso quiere decir que a partir del siguiente capítulo podrían pasar días, semanas etc… según como quiero que ocurran las escenas y si Alfred hara una pequeña aparición en el siguiente capitulo.

EXTRA:

Como disculpa por no publicar un capitulo, les tengo un regalo:

**Cada persona que me mande un review recibirá prestado a un personaje por capitulo y en este capitulo recibirán a… ¡ADAM!**

Pasa al estudio un pelinegro de ojos carmín quien aburrido miraba a la autora con un franco fastidio.

**Autora: Adam ¿Cómo te sientes al ser regalado de esta forma?**

**Adam: Hm… tengo otra opción…**

**Autora: No… por cierto… ¿saco negro?, ¿escuchando música?… ¿ropa de estudiante?... bueno… creo que me equivoque y es el Adam de "mesa para tres"**

**Adam: Hm…**

Con un suspiro cansado el pelinegro se va y regresa jalando a alguien… ¿Arthur?

**Arthur: ¡¿A dónde me arrastras?!**

**Adam: Tú también vas**

**Arthur:¡No, no quiero!.-**Se ve al ingles enfadado, negándose y queriendo liberarse y a Adam quien aburrido lo alza y ahora lo carga estilo princesa.

**Arthur: ¡Idiota! ¡bajame!**

**Adam: Si tengo que sufrir tú también lo harás además… después de todo tú eres mi prometido**-contesto con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

**Arthur: ¡Idiota solo lo dices cuando te conviene! además…** **¡que tú y Alfred sean mis malditos prometidos por culpa de nuestros padres no quiere decir que me traten así!**

A pesar de los gritos de Arthur, Adam sin prestar atención solamente miraba a la lejanía y dio un suspiro aburrido.

**Adam: Algo me dice que mi hermanito nos va a tratar de seguir…**

* * *

Bueno lo último es una disculpa porque a pesar de decir que iba a actualizar "mesa para tres" pronto aún no lo hago, lo siento mucho, en otro capítulo regalare a un personaje de este fic lo prometo.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola!-sonrisa tímida-lamento tanto haberme demorado pero demasiado pero es que estaba bloqueada además me paso algo realmente horrible... se arruino el USB en donde guardaba mis fics. Ahora tendré que recordar la idea del siguiente capítulo y el de "mesa para tres".

Bueno al menos trate de hacerlo un poco más largo como disculpa y bueno espero que les guste.

Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a: **nekomisakichan****, ****It's Easy****, ****emi-arlette****, ****Eiri Kirkland, ****Liz Jones Kirkland****, ****Bakaa-chan****, ****deisy, ****Nezumi Oresama 97****, ****shipa**(gracias por comentar me animan a continuar)

**NOTA:**

-Estados unidos-normal

_-Estados Unidos-recuerdos_

**Aclaracion:**

-Los personajes pueden ser un poco** OCC**

-El **2P! US** su personalidad la estoy creando con unos cambios o sea es como un **_2P_ alterno.**

-En el mundo de este** 2P** alterno nunca existió un Inglaterra esto hizo que su comportamiento vario.

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES EXCEPTO ADAM QUE ES MI OCC.**

* * *

Japón se encontraba tomando té tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios, estaba avergonzado por haber sido participe en aquel acuerdo que todos fueron obligados a aceptar por sus propios mandatarios, hasta el momento ninguna nación podía mantener contacto con Inglaterra por su propio bienestar al conocer la naturaleza violenta de su huésped.

A pesar de toda protesta de su presidente lo intento pero al parecer era imposible comunicarse, lo único que pudo calmarlo fue el hecho de que el presidente del parlamento británico le aseguro de que Inglaterra se encontraba perfectamente bien de salud.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre de la puerta y algo alarmado casi deja caer su té. No esperaba visitas.

Se apresuro a abrir y no pudo evitar abrir la boca ligeramente desconcertado por la sorpresa que se llevo en aquel momento. Era Estados Unidos con algunas maletas quien le miraba con una sonrisa ligeramente incomoda.

-¿Japón?

-Ah… si lo siento mucho, puede pasar-algo apenado trato de ayudarlo y de guiarlo a su sala de estar.

Cuando ambos se encontraban sentados Japón no supo que decir ante las primeras palabras que le dijo su rubio amigo.

-Nihon, sabes algo mi presidente me ha obligado a que tome vacaciones…

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que ya esta incomodo que le siga preguntando lo mismo, por alguna razón me ha prohibido mantener contacto con Inglaterra por un tiempo indefinido según él es que está ocupado con un preparativo importante y pidió no tener distracciones.

-Estados Unidos-san

-Supongo que mi jefe ya llego a exasperarse un poco al seguir evitando que trate de viajar a Inglaterra… tal vez el anciano se enfermo de nuevo… o tal vez Inglaterra se molesto conmigo por aquella broma que le hice pero tampoco es que se haya enfadado tanto en aquel momento… además esa fue la última vez que lo vi…

-Entonces es verdad… en verdad no recuerda nada -pensó la nación de cabello negro.

Trato de sonreír pero por dentro quiso llorar por un segundo, debía mentirle a su amigo, el presidente de Estados Unidos se lo pidió a todas las naciones.

-Hace poco hable con Inglaterra-san y se encuentra perfectamente bien de salud solo un poco cansado…-en cierto modo era verdad al menos según el jefe de la nación británica le aseguro.

Los ojos azules de estados Unidos le miraron confundidos por un segundo y esbozando una sonrisa miro en otra dirección durante varios minutos pensando profundamente en algo importante y su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer.

-Es algo extraño… aquella sensación… se que dices la verdad pero necesito escuchar por un momento su voz… es extraño ¿cierto?- el rubio le miro de nuevo con una expresión claramente confundida.

-No puede ser… no ahora…-fue lo único que pudo pensar Japón en aquel momento al ver el estado de vulnerabilidad de su amigo.

Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo… al ser amigos de ambos y a pesar de verlos caer inconscientemente en la negación, él ha sido el único en darse cuenta de la verdad: Estados Unidos e Inglaterra están profundamente enamorados el uno del otro. Siempre espero pacientemente el momento en que al menos uno de los dos se de cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y trataría de ayudarlo pero…

¿Por qué debió suceder ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que ambos no pueden estar cerca? ¿Por qué ahora que apareció "aquel" problema?

-¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? ha ha ha ha ha de seguro el anciano está bien, tampoco es que yo lo extrañe ni me sienta extraño sin su presencia.

-América-san…-murmuro dudosa la nación asiática, no sabía que hacer para tranquilizar a su normalmente alegre amigo.

- Por supuesto que estoy bien-el americano trato de convencerse a sí mismo y sonrió-sabes algo Japón al menos debo disfrutar las vacaciones que me dio mi jefe y… sabes antes de subir al avión no pude comer y…-con una sonrisa un tanto timida le miro a los ojos.

-Hai, no se preocupe America-san le preparare algo para que coma y le preparare la habitación de huéspedes. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer-se dijo a si mismo lo último.

-Gracias Nihon.

El asiática salió de la sala de estar dispuesto a cocinar un plato delicioso y a tratar de esforzarse en hacer lo mejor posible para que la corta estadía de Estados Unidos en su casa sea placentera sin notar como la expresión alegre del rubio cambio totalmente.

El rubio al ver a Japón marcharse decidió actuar rápido, nadie debía saber lo que buscaba, con una expresión seria entro al despacho de su amigo normalmente esto le haría sentir culpable pero no tenia tiempo para sentir eso, busco y busco en todo el lugar hasta que encontró una pequeña nota arrugada en el cesto de basura.

_Reunion extraordinaria del G8_

_Asunto a tratar: confidencial._

Estados Unidos frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de una nueva reunión y la fecha, faltaban dos semanas y media, dejo los papeles tal y como los encontró y salió de nuevo a hurtadillas.

No importaba que su presidente no le haya informado de aquella reunión ni que al parecer varios países le estén ocultando algo… no… él iria de todas formas sin importar la resistencia que le ofrecieran porque… no entendía porque pero necesitaba ver a Inglaterra y asegurarse de su bienestar.

Por ahora se haría el desentendido y fingiría no saber nada, simplemente esperaría pacientemente.

No lo recordaba pero sabía que hizo una promesa…

-Inglaterra, esta vez seré tu héroe.

* * *

En los breves momentos de descanso que normalmente tendría lo utilizaría en bordar, tomar té y… ah… la jardinería y su placentera tranquilidad… pero contrario a sus planes había un problema que le causaba molestar. A nada más de un metro se encontraba el origen de sus problemas sentado en los escalones de piedra que daban directo a su jardín y mirándose impasible al igual que siempre.

Han pasado varios días desde aquel en el que fueron de compras, desde ese momento Adam guardo el uniforme de combate marrón con el que llego y comenzó a usar la ropa que compro: ropa de vestir, al parecer le gustaba usar camisas blancas con pantalones negros ya que compro varias juegos de ropas con el mismo estilo pero sin importar el clima o el lugar en el que se encontraba mantenía consigo puesto aquel largo saco negro.

A una persona se le veria un tanto extraña aquella combinación de ropa pero en Adam se le veía en un cierto modo… atractivo y misterioso… tampoco es que Inglaterra haya pensado en eso por un momento… no, nada que ver, pero de vuelta a sus problemas…

-Adam ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?... es incomodo.

-Hm… ¿Qué cosa?-el pelinegro inclino ligeramente la cabeza aún sin dejar de enfocar su mirada carmín en Arthur y cada movimiento suyo.

Sintiendo un ligero tick nervioso al notar dicha acción la nación británica tomo un respiro queriendo tranquilizarse y no intentar gritarle de nuevo a su huésped o al menos no lanzarle algún instrumento de jardinería que curiosamente tenia a la mano.

-Mirarme de esa forma.

Los ojos de Adam se abrieron por un segundo más amplio de lo normal y con una expresión un tanto aburrida su mirada se enfoco en otra dirección.

-Es realmente curioso

…

…

…

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto con curiosidad la nación inglesa al escuchar al pelinegro cambiar totalmente la dirección de la conversación.

-Las rosas.

Adam se levanto sacudiéndose ligeramente la ropa y camino directamente a uno de los tantos rosales que Inglaterra cuidaba y tomo una rosa roja. La arranco con facilidad sin tener cuidado y la examino minuciosamente como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que veía alguna.

Aplicando un poco más de presión no noto el pequeño hilo de sangre que caía de su mano al apretar con fuerza la rosa, clavándose las espinas en su piel.

-Incluso una pequeña cosa es diferente…

* * *

_Aún en medio del caos y guerras que sacudían su mundo a veces en los breves momentos de tranquilidad se podía disfrutar de las cosas más simples y bellas. En su mundo existían hermosas flores pero ninguna más adorada y codiciada que las rosas._

_Una rara y exótica planta que crecía a veces de la nada solitaria y hermosa en medio de fuertes y grandes espinos que la rodeaban protegiéndola, tratar de quitar los espinos era imposible ya que crecían indefinidamente más grandes y afilados que antes._

_Es imposible, es intocable determinaron los humanos y no a pesar de pocos intentos se reasignaron a solo observarlas a la distancia, incluso los países no intentaron conseguir ninguna al no tomarles importancia suficiente para conseguir una herida letal, nadie cuerdo trataría de lastimarse a propósito excepto…_

_-Son sus flores favoritas…-determino un pequeño pelinegro y de grandes ojos carmín de al parecer unos ocho años._

_Desde hace mucho había tenido aquella idea pero aquel era el momento de tener valor y conseguir algunas… eran para Inglaterra así que no importaba si se dañaba en el proceso, tenía que ser valiente._

_Cayó la tarde y en un cuarto oscuro se escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose._

_Un niño camino lentamente directamente al espejo se sentó a su lado, tomo cuidadosamente la rosa roja y la coloco en un florero al lado del espejo, no quería que Inglaterra lo viera de esa forma así que tomo algo de tela y se limpio los rastros de sangre y se cubrió las manos llenas de heridas._

_-Solo pude conseguirte una pero… no estés triste prometo ser más fuerte y darte más…_

_Se asusto al ver a su querido Inglaterra con la respiración aun más agitada de lo normal._

_-¿Estás enfermo? ¿te duele?... ¿te sientes solo?_

_Trato de hablarle con entusiasmo al mirar a Inglaterra abrir los ojos ligeramente sonrojado por la fiebre mirando alrededor suyo creyendo haber oído una pequeña voz por un segundo y sonriendo tristemente diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba solo._

_Caía una lagrima por las sonrojadas mejillas de la nación de ojos esmeralda y Estados Unidos le sonrió de nuevo solo para él… aunque no pueda verle._

_-No llores, ves no me duele… ya dejara de sangrar asi que… asi que recupérate para que algún día me encuentres… y te de aun más rosas…_

* * *

Quiso sonreír por un momento al mismo tiempo de querer destruir algo, incluso… algo tan simple como esto era tan distinto en su mundo…

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

El fuerte grito de Inglaterra quien estaba a su lado lo hizo reaccionar miro la rosa que tenía en la mano y el rosal.

-Tal vez se enfado por…-pensó con una ligera molestia-no me di cuenta que rompí algo de tu rosal… y lo sien…

-Eres un descuidado, idiota-con un suspiro exasperado la nación inglesa tomo su propio pañuelo y cubrió la herida- te has lastimado…

-¿Qué?

Adam abrió los ojos ligeramente por la sorpresa y sonrió ligeramente al sentir una agradable calidez en su interior… sintiendo la breve caricia de su querido Inglaterra y mirando los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de su amado… teñidos con una ligera preocupación.

Aunque fuese para él, no quería que Inglaterra estuviese triste. Se separo al instante y levanto la mano.

-Se va a curar rápidamente además… no siento nada… así que no te preocupes…

-¡Eres un idiota! no es que estuviese preocupado por ti ni nada de eso es que…-un breve sonrojo cubrió su rostro claramente avergonzado- ¡Adam eres un idiota!

Enfadado Inglaterra se separo de él al instante y se marcho a la casa mascullando maldiciones acerca de personas egocéntricas e idiotas; Adam solo podía verlo marcharse, no lo detendría simplemente esperaría al igual que siempre…

En la mansión…

Adam es… ¡un completo idiota! no solo destruyo una de sus rosas sino que también es un desconsiderado y molesto…¡que…!

-¡Bloody hell!-dio un pequeño gemido de dolor al cortarse ligeramente con el cuchillo. Se suponía que estaba tratando de cocinar una nueva receta que estaba practicando pero al estar divagando acerca de Adam no tuvo el cuidado suficiente.

Levanto la mano para examinar la herida y suspiro aliviado al notar que solo era un pequeñísimo corte. De la nada alguien tomo repentinamente su mano con una increíble suavidad y algo mareado por la repentina aparición de esa persona a su lado, en su espacio personal, murmuro confundido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuántas veces te has cortado tratando de cocinar?

Parpadeo sintiéndose algo confundido la nación británica al notar a Adam tan cerca suyo examinando la herida con cautela, este solo resoplo con molestia y se marcho trayendo un pequeño botiquín consigo.

-¿Qué e-s l-o q-u-e estás haciendo?-balbuceo Inglaterra algo incomodo y con un ligero rubor en el rostro por la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento de debilidad al notar como Adam le tomaba de la mano nuevamente.

-Tratar de curarte

-¡Idiota!... tú…-trato de soltarse pero el agarre con el que lo sostenía Adam era fuerte-pero…. ¿por qué…? se supone que… tú estás más lastimado que yo… y… y...

-Yo no importo-contesto sin expresión el pelinegro.

-Adam…

…

…

…

-No es necesario que te hagas daño practicando

Al ver a Arthur tratar de reclamarle nuevamente Adam le tapo la boca tan solo por un segundo.

-Hagas lo que hagas yo lo comeré asi que… no te esfuerces demasiado…

Arthur asintió confuso y se dejo hacer, pudo ver con una mirada suave y tranquila como Adam gentilmente tomaba su mano y la curaba con suavidad. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien… tan solo… otra persona o nación se preocupara por su bienestar incluso por algo tan pequeño… se suponía que no quería darse cuenta de ello, de los pequeños gestos que Adam a veces mantenía con él pero…

-¿Por qué eres tan extraño?

-Hm…

-Siempre dices cosas tan molestas pero… a veces… eres… _muy dulce y amable_…

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos: esmeralda y carmín. Adam por un segundo trato de avanzar aun más pero el sonido de la alarma del horno lo despertó de la ensoñación y sintiéndose algo avergonzado a pesar que su expresión no lo delato, tosió.

-Supongo que ya que estas bien debo hacer mi parte

-¿A dónde vas?

-A poner la mesa

-¿Qué?-Inglaterra entrecerró el ceño claramente confundido

-Pues tu cocinas y yo me encargo de poner la mesa… es realmente curioso…-Adam reflexiono en voz alta-creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a hacerlo… -con una expresión ligeramente aburrida se marcho hablando en voz alta-un habito realmente extraño…

Arthur al ver marchar a su huésped sonrió… realmente Adam es… en un cierto modo único…

Al parecer lo que estaba temiendo se estaba haciendo realidad… uno de sus mayores temores después de "aquello"… no quería darse cuenta de lo que sucedía pero… después de tantos años en soledad estaba dejando entrar a una nueva persona en su vida.

Se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de Adam.

* * *

Bueno… realmente espero que la tediosa espera haya valido la pena. Realmente espero que les haya gustado además por fin se acerca el USUK.

Tratare de actualizar pronto este y mi otro fic… espero…

**Espero impacientemente sus review** ya que como dije me inspiran a escribir y a saber si les gusto lo que escribo por cierto si tienen alguna duda tratare de responderles.

Hasta la próxima…


End file.
